The present invention relates to devices and techniques for accounting for payment for products from a service delivery machine, such as a copier or printer, and is more specifically directed to a device for debiting a customer account that is held in a central networked computer and to a device for adding value to the customer account at a location remote from the central computer.
In an institutional environment, such as a university, public library, hospital, corporation governmental department, or similar organization, it is common for there to be numerous photocopying machines for making reprints of records, either from paper originals or from microfilm or microfiche. For many of these institutions, such as university libraries, there may be banks of computer printers where students or staff may print out drafts of reports, term papers or similar assignments. In each case, some attempt has been made to account for the copies or prints being made, and to assign the costs to the individual student or to a billing center, such as the department in the case of a faculty member. There is sometimes a procedure for a visitor to make copies or prints of documents, but most often this involves depositing coins into a coin box on the printer or copier.
Debit cards are often used in libraries for effecting payment for copies, and usually these take the form of magnetic stripe cards. In that case there is a card reader associated with each copy machine, and a station where cards can be purchased, or where additional value can be added to the card. These debit cards have a magnetic stripe on which is stored a magnetic code that represents the amount of value remaining on the card, as well as codes that permit the card to be used in the particular copiers in that library. Because the value is stored directly on the card, there is a problem for students or others that may lose or misplace the card, or if the card is stolen. The institution has no record of anyone""s account balance, and so when the card is lost or stolen, the account balance is lost as well.
Also, in a traditional off-line system, all transactions are anonymous unless a separate paper record is maintained, and it is difficult to track usage by department or by individual, and this may make it difficult in planning for optimization of system uses and resources.
Also, these systems require special copy or vending cards are required, in addition to any Student Identification cards or badges that the copier or printer users may already have to carry.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an on-line, i.e., networked system in which users could have an account stored in a data base on a central, networked computer, and could obtain access to copiers, printers, or other service-delivery devices by entering an account identification and a customer PIN, and in which the use of copiers or printers is permitted only if there is a positive balance in the customer account, or if a credit-type account or departmental account has been established.
It is another object to provide a simple-to-use arrangement for the customer to add value to his or her account so that the account balance is high enough to permit purchase of copying or printing.
It is a further object to provide apparatus that permits the user to replenish his or her account by a simple process of entering a user identity and PIN number (or account password), and, and then by inserting currency, e.g., $5, $10, $20, or $50 bills.
It is a still further object to provide avoid problems inherent with off-line debit card systems, e.g., difficulty in tracking departmental usage of copiers and restoring account balances to users who may have experienced a loss or theft of their card.
It is a yet further object to provide a copying and printing networked system with accounting capability.
In accordance with an aspect of this invention, the system is provided with a network transaction station for controlling a copier, a printer, a fax machine, or another automated service providing machine so that the latter dispenses a product (e.g., copies, printed paper, or a fax connection) and correspondingly effects transfer of payment for this from a customer account to a copier or printer account. In this case, the customer accounts and the accounts for storing the monies earned by the machines are stored in a central computer that is coupled to a network. In a straightforward example, the network can be an Ethernet. The network transaction station has a housing, and contains a magnetic card swipe reader, and/or a bar code reader, or may simply use a keypad for accepting a customer input of the customer""s account identification. A keypad is provided to permit customer input of the PIN number associated with the customer account. As is usual, the PIN is a customer-selected number and is used for customer security. There are a number of outlet ports or couplers on the housing, including a device coupler for connecting to the controller device of the associated service providing machine, e.g. copier, and a network coupler for connecting to the Ethernet or other network to communicate with and access the central computer. Inside the housing is a controller circuit that is connected to the card swipe, bar code scanner or other means of accepting the customer identification, the keypad, the device coupler and the network coupler. The controller circuit provides means to track the balance on said customer account in said central computer; by communication with the copier or other machine determines the price of a product selected by the customer; and then authorizes the transaction, permitting the machine to provide the requested product when the customer balance is greater than the price of the selected product. The delivery of this product would be denied if the account balance is too low. The controller then signals the central computer to debit the associated customer account by an amount corresponding to the price of the selected product. This may be a fixed amount per copy, or may be a variable amount depending on system parameters.
A display located on the housing, which may be an LCD or may be a vacuum fluorescent display, for example, provides instructions for the customer, and also displays the customer balance during the transaction. The display may also show the customer name or account identification number, or other information useful to the customer.
In a preferred embodiment, there are add-value stations or add-value machines situated at convenient location, and also connected to the central computer over the network, to permit customers to add to the dollar balance of their accounts. The add-value station is situated in a secure locking cabinet, which may be securely anchored to a wall, to a counter, to a pedestal secured to the floor, or directly to the floor. On the face of the station cabinet is a magnetic card reader and/or a bar code reader, which may serve as means for accepting a customer input of the customer""s account identification. A keypad is provided on the front of the cabinet for customer input of the PIN number associated with the customer""s account. The keypad also may have functionality for accepting the customer""s account number. A currency acceptor, which may be bill acceptor capable of accepting up to a $20 bill, is situated within the cabinet, and has a portion that protrudes through the cabinet for receiving money from the customer. In some embodiments, a coin acceptor may also be included. While a change-making capability is not contemplated for the preferred embodiment, that may be desired in some instances, and could also be included. However, because the customer account is stored centrally in a computer, and for example may be accessible by authorized persons at the University Bursar""s Office, or at the institutions""s finance or comptroller""s department, it is possible to obtain refunds, make account adjustments, or recover the value associated with a lost identity card, by human intervention at such locations.
There is also a data port, i.e., a network coupler for connecting to the Ethernet or other network to access the central computer, and a controller circuit within said cabinet. The controller circuit is connected with the magnetic card reader, bar code reader or other means for accepting the customer account identity, and to the keypad, the network coupler, and the money-accepting device(s). The controller circuit serves to track the balance of the customer account in said central computer; determines how much money has been deposited by said customer into the money-accepting device(s); and then authorizes the central computer to increase the balance of the customer account by an amount corresponding to the amount of money deposited by said customer in the money-accepting device. Usually this would be a dollar for dollar amount, but it is possible to provide the customer with bonus amounts for larger deposits, for example, permitting $21 worth of copying for a $20 deposit.
Of course, the bill-acceptor may have an escrow feature, with the capability of returning the currency to the customer in the case that there is a network communications failure prior to completion of the deposit transaction.
The network transaction stations of this invention provide secure access to unattended copiers and printers at the host facility, and eliminate the problems associated with proprietary debit cards by using instead an on-line accounts-based system. This permits automatic tracking of activity on all printers and copiers in the system in a single database.
The network transaction station, or NTS, simply prompts the user to swipe a card, position a bar-coded badge, or enter a customer identification name or number on the key pad. Then the NTS prompts the customer to enter the customer""s PIN number. If the central database verifies the PIN, the account balance is downloaded, and the copier is enabled as long as there is a positive account balance. The customer account balance is shown on the display. The NTS provides a multiple event tracking capability, with two price lines in a standard mode, or a greater number in a steering mode permitting customer selection of various printing or copying options). The NTS can be programmed for matching any of a wide variety of copiers.
For print jobs, privacy is ensured at network printers if the NTS interface is used. For example, a user can set up a print job from a personal computer, either on site or at a remote location, and can direct the print job, through software, to a specified printer location. Then, at the print location, the user simply swipes his or her card, or scans his or her bar code, or enters his or her customer name or ID by keypad, followed by entry of the PIN. Once the account is authenticated, the NTS displays a list of the user""s print jobs that are waiting on the print queue. The customer then selects the print job, and it is sent to one of the printers at that location. No one other than the user can gain access to the customer""s documents. In a preferred method, the user creates the document on a computer and then can select the item or items to print, that is the specific pages, color or black-and-white, paper size, single-side or duplex, and other options. Then the customer can access his or her account via the account identification and PIN, and check the account balance. The job may be sent directly to a printer, or alternatively the user can enter a print job name and sent the document or documents to a central print queue. The job sent to that queue is listed and accessed on a central print release station. At that place, the user can select his or her job from the queue, and is again shown the costs to print. The user is instructed to pay for the print job. The user can enter his or her name or account, and PIN, or swipe his or her card, or present a bar-coded badge or card at the NTS, and then enter the PIN.
The add-value station also plugs into a standard Ethernet hub or switch to communicate with the central accounts database. The self-service device lets users add money to their accounts, or even to create new accounts at any time. The users can access their accounts through the keypad, card reader, or bar code scanner, and then add funds via a standard bill acceptor. In a preferred arrangement, the card reader accepts any standard ABA magnetic stripe card, which may be a credit card, identity card, or even a grocery card already in the user""s possession. To create a new account, the user inserts or scans the card, or can simply key in a desired account number, and follows screen prompts to create a secure PIN using the keypad, and then inserts cash.
Each of the NTS and the Add Value Station may incorporate a fast thermal receipt printer that provides the user with a receipt for the value of the purchase transaction or the deposit transaction. The receipt may not include any user identity or account number, but does include a unique transaction code that can be used for tracking purposes.
The Add Value Station cabinet is a heavy duty steel enclosure, using a T-handle screw lock and with a door swinging on a full-length piano hinge. The keypad is vandal-proof. This construction is ideal for unattended use. The Add Value Station provides at least three avenues of access, keypad, card swipe, and bar code scanner, with the keypad also being used for responses to prompts and entering PIN numbers. The unique transaction identifier on the receipt provides proof of deposit and guarantees security of funds. Also, the amount of money being held in a given add value station is known at the central data base location, and an attendant can be sent if necessary to pick up the bills stored in the bill acceptor.
In the case of libraries, it is also possible to use the NTS for payment of library overdue fines using monies paid from the patron""s copier and printer account. For colleges and universities, it is possible to integrate the student customer""s account with existing services such as a meal services program. The ability of the copier and printer account to work synchronously with other databases would permits a multiple-purse operation without having to rely on any account balance data being carried on the student user card.
A smart-car reader could be incorporated, to use a smart card or chip card for access to the NTS.
The system of this invention also permits off-line back up in the event of network failure. It is possible to provide full audit information for a many as several thousand account holders at each NTS location so that photocopying may be enabled following a network failure. Once the network is restored after a failure, the account and transaction information will be automatically uploaded to the central database. To prevent a user bringing down the network connection in order to obtain free copying, each NTS location is designed to require a special program card or access code to put the NTS into the back-up mode. Only a trusted attendant would have access to the special program card or the special access code.
For college or university staff or faculty, some total budgeted amount for each department is loaded into the database on a monthly basis, and the staff and faculty use the NTS to debit against the departmental copier and printer account, or charge as a credit account if the faculty has established a departmental credit account. This provides a means for accounting and tracking copier and printer usage from department to department using the same database as used for student accounts and guest accounts. Departmental usage records can be accessed at any time, and without having to obtain manual input from meters at the copiers.
With this system, current student ID cards, bearing either a standard ABA encoded magnetic stripe or a bar code symbol, and also be used for the student debit account for printing and copying. A supply of blank cards can be used for guests and visitors who may want to establish an temporary account for copier use. A self-service procedure is used for establishing new accounts and for adding money to existing accounts. Staff and faculty have their copier use billed against their department accounts. Card use is protected from theft by the requirement for secret PIN numbers. Copying and printing are billed to a single database. The data base is two-way updated in real time.
A real benefit over existing off-line debit card systems is that lost cards do not mean lost account value. With this system, the student card or other user card does not hold the account value. Lost cards can be replaced, and the value existing on the prior account can be transferred to the new account at the bursar""s office. There are similar advantages to use the NTS and Add Value Stations within any corporation, municipality, state or federal department, library, hospital, copy or printing shop, or other organization.
The above and many other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the ensuing description of a preferred embodiment, which should be considered in connection with the accompanying Drawing.